PJO Disney Song Parodies
by killerninja123
Summary: The title says it all! Frozen songs will be first and then the rest of the songs is when you get to decide. Pick whatever Disney song and tell me which song you think it suits best for any character of the series.
1. Do You Want to Build a Skeleton? Nico

Do You Want to Build a Skeleton?

Little Nico di Angelo ran up to his older sister's bedroom door. All he could hear through the door was laughter coming from the other hunters. He really wanted his sister, Bianca to play with him, but she's always busy. He took a deep breath and knock his tiny fist on the door.

"Bianca!" Nico cried.

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_**

**Do you want to build a skeleton?**

**Come on let's go and play!**

**I never see you anymore! **

**Come out the door, it's like you're gone away.**

**We used to be best buddies...and now you're gone!**

**I wished you could tell me why!**

**Do you want to build a skeleton?**

**It doesn't have to be a skeleton!**

"Go away Nico!" Bianca said angrily through the door.

**Okay, bye...**

Nico's eyes fallen to the ground as he walked away from his sister's door.

Then as a few years passed, Nico hurriedly walked up to the door. Like always he could her the constant laughter from his sister and her hunter friends. Excitedly, he knocked on it again

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_**

**Do you want to build a skeleton?**

**Or ride Cerberus around the halls?**

**I think some company is overdue**

**I'm starting talking to the ghost through the walls!**

Then Nico ran up to the ghost Minos who was about to go through the walls.

**Hang in there Minos.**

**It's getting a little lonely in these deadly rooms, **

**just watching the hour ticks by!**

The young son of Hades laid down on the dark floor, watching a creepy clock, ticking back and forth. Making a tick-tock sound with his tongue.

**Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick, tick tock!**

While Nico was in his room doing nothing, his father, Hades came in with a young boy just four years older than him. He has black hair and sea-green eyes, and he's wearing the color blue.

"Nico, this is your cousin, Percy." Hades said. "He's going to stay with us, while his parents are off in a sea trip for some years. He's going to keep you company while I'm gone on a business trip.

Nico nodded and smiled. He finally had someone who he could talk to than ghost and skeleton servants around the castle. "Okay, Dad!"

But as soon as Hades left, the next few years when Nico was ten and Percy was fourteen, there was a death plague breaking out the kingdom. Nico and Percy had to stay outside and do whatever they what in the palace, including eating blue food. Suddenly, Bianca had the plague in her and was send to a special hospital, only for royals. The ghost doctors tried everything he could to save her, but it was too late. She was gone. The next day, everyone and the hunters came to Bianca's funeral. When it was finished, everyone left, except for Nico. He stood on his knees, staring at his sister's gravestone.

"Bianca." Nico cried as tears flown down his cheeks.

**Why do you have to go?**

**Did you know how much I've been through.**

**They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right here by myself, **

**but why couldn't you let me in?**

**You were my only sister, but I'm all alone.**

**What am I going to do?**

**Do you want to build a skeleton?**

As Nico cried in the dark sky, rain started to pour.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123:<strong>

**Well that was the first song. The second one will be The First Time in Forever and yes if you guessed, Percy and Nico will be singing it, well mostly Percy and his silliness. **

**Also I'm not sure if I should be doing Love is an Open Door because I don't know which characters fit that song, but if you do, please tell me. If you want a Frozen song request, just comment below or PM me. **

**After Nico's Frozen songs, we'll be going to Leo's next.**


	2. For The First Time in Forever, Percy

**BEWARE OF PERCY RANDOMNESS!**

* * *

><p>For The First Time in Forever<p>

Percy lazily sat up from his blue room staring at his blue tuxedo in front of him. He frowned wondering why is his tux right in front of him. Then his eyes suddenly widened with a mixture of shock and surprise!

"It's coronation day!" He smiled.

He quickly got dressed into his blue tux and raced out of his room. He flapped his hair down so it's nice and tidy. As the servants passed he screamed. "It's coronation day!"

**The torches are on and so that skull.**

**I didn't know they did that anymore**

**Who knew we have eight thousand skeletons?!**

Percy picked up a walking skeleton head and slammed it back into the skeleton's body.

**For years I've roam these deadly halls,**

**why a dog house with no gods?**

**Finally they're opening up the gates!**

Percy approached a skeleton stature and shook, but it's arm broke off and he tried to put it back where it was.

**There'll be actual living people. It'll be totally strange.**

Then he gazed at the window with wonder as the sun rise above the dark mountains.

**Wow, I'm so ready for this change!**

He dashed to the food and picked up a pure blue cupcake

**For the first time in forever, my food will be blue!**

**For the first time in forever, I'll be eating all the time!**

Percy went outside in Persephone's garden forbidding himself not to eat the garden food or else he'll have to stay there for half a year.

**I think Hera is totally crazy, **

**but I think I'm a Seaweed Brain.**

With a gasped, Percy saw a bunch of skeleton fishes.

**For the first time in forever, I might cause a fight.**

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Percy spoke to the fishes. "What if I meet the one?"

Finally he went back into the palace running around, while the servants are trying to get everything done.

**Tonight imagine me blue and all,**

**Fetchingly wet against the wall**

**The picture of sophisticated hero**

Suddenly, he accidentally trip on a bone and hit the wall.

**Ooh!**

Then Percy noticed a beautiful painting of a woman. He stared at the painting with dreamy eyes.

**I suddenly see her standing there,**

**A beautiful blonde, fierce and tan.**

Without thinking, Percy lift up his tux shirt.

**I wanna show off my muscular abs!**

Percy put his tux shirt down and started to make some social expression.

**But then, we laugh and talk all evening,**

**Which is totally bizarre.**

With a smile, Percy took the picture off of the wall and spun it around with it as if he was dancing. Then his fingers slipped as the picture crashed into one of the servants who was carry a black cake.

**Nothing like the life I've messed up so far!**

Quickly, Percy dashed into his room before the skeleton servants get their bony hands on him.

**For the first time in forever,**

**My food will be blue!**

**For the first time in forever,**

Percy walked up to his window and saw all the men and women were coming to the gate. He gazed at the women wondrously.

**My girl will be a blonde...**

**And I know what Aphrodite is thinking,**

**To dream I'd find a blonde..**

**But for the first time in forever...**

**Hopefully one girl likes me!**

Sighing romantically, Percy stared out of the window. However, in a different room, the young would-be king, Nico di Angelo, eighteen years old, walked up to the window. He was all ready for his coronation. His hair was slicked backed and he was wearing a dark gray tuxedo with matching pants and brown vest, but he has a matching gray cape attached to his tux. He stared at the window as he took a deep breath.

**Don't let them in.**

**Don't let them see.**

Nico turned away from the window as he saw a painting of Bianca before she died. Then he switched his gaze to the left as he saw a mirror. He stared at himself in his reflection. He looked so different, but he took off his white gloves.

**Be the outcast you always have to be.**

**Conceal, don't feel.**

**Put on a show.**

He held a silver orb and with a matching silver scepter but then it suddenly started to turn dark.

**Make one wrong move and death will finally know!**

The soon to be king put the orb and scepter down and stared at his hands.

**But it's only for today!**

Percy stood at the edge of his window with his arms out as if he could fly.

**It's only for today.**

The young son of Hades put on his gloves

**It's dead to wait**

With excitement, Percy jumped off of the window and started running with a mixture of a happy skip.

**It's dead to wait**

The door flew opened as Nico came out of his room, with his hands hanging at his side.

**Tell the ghost to open up...the gates!**

The gates started to opened and Percy barged outside for the first time.

**The gates!**

**For the first time in forever**

Nico slowly walked across the hall calmly as he could.

**Don't let them in don't let them see**

Many people gasped as they saw Percy walking passed them

**I'm getting my blue food!**

At the middle top of the tower, Nico opened a glass door.

**Be the outcast you always have to be**

Percy waved at many people he passed by even the lovely ladies.

**A chance to change my fishy world**

The outcast prince stood on the balcony staring at his people who he'll serve as their king.

**Conceal**

The son of Poseidon tried to find a blonde girl, but there are only brunettes.

**A chance to find a blonde**

Nico winced painfully to himself as he remembered his past.

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!**

As soon as there are a few people left, Percy wandered around the kingdom.

**I know I might start a fight,**

**So it has to be today!**

**'Cause for the first time in forever...**

**For the first time in forever...**

Then Percy started to run.

**Fates won't be my way!**

Suddenly a ripped pillow panda crashed into him!

**Ow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Next song is...Actually, I think we all know what song is coming up.<strong>

**Yes, I use Octavian as the Hans role, but Octavian is only a female for a while, you'll know why after the song, The First Time in Forever Repise. There'll be a scene like in the movie after that Great Thaw, if you know what I'm talking about...hehe... ;)**


	3. Let it Go, Nico

**The famous Oscar award winning song!**

* * *

><p>Let it Go<p>

Nico walked in the graveyard alone. After his coronation, everything he tried to keep as a secret was revealed in front of Percy. This wasn't supposed to happened, but it did. The wind and mist swirled around him as a eerie sound echoed through the night.

**The graveyard glows dark on Orleans tonight**

**not a shadow to be seen **

**A camp of isolation and it looks like I'm an outcast**

The young king stopped walking and glance the graveyard around him.

**Tartarus is howling like this swirling death inside**

**Couldn't keep it in Hades knows I tried**

Then Nico's eyes widened with realization. He remembered after Bianca died he had to hide his powers for eight years for Percy's sake, but now he's not at the Underworld anymore. He doesn't have to do any of that.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the outcast you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!**

Nico stared at his covered hand that was in a white glove. The other one was taken off by Percy before his powers were revealed. He doesn't need to wear that glove anymore. That glove was the symbol of his pain and agony he had to go through all these years. He's not going to bundle up here alone to wear that _thing!_ With a smirk he took it off as the wind took it to where it might land.

**Well now the fates know!**

The first time Nico felt happy and to be who he was. He doesn't have to hide and live in fear anymore. He doesn't have to be in his shell. He can be who he wanted to be with no one telling him what to do. For the first time, he's releasing his dark powers.

**Let it go, let it go**

He raise his hand up, creating a skeleton that he and Bianca built when they were children before she locked him our of her life. Nico turned around, walking away from the skeleton as he released his powers more as it flew into the sky.

**Can't hold it back anymore!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

With a smile, Nico threw a shadow at his left and right as the mist cloaked around him

**I don't care what the living's going to say!**

**Let death rage on!**

As he smirk, Nico used his powers to turn off the lanterns hanging from the graveyard.

**The dark never bothered me anyway**

The king continued to walk through the graveyard without any fear or anxiety he has. The feeling of the dead gives him a calm mind.

**It's funny how a skeleton can make everything seem dark**

**and the fears that once controlled me**

**can't get to me at all**

Nico ran deeper into the graveyard with excitement. Though, some people will think he's crazy, but to him, this is paradise. He doesn't have ti hide anything anymore and doesn't have to live in his former home like a starving wolf! Then he saw another part of the graveyard that was broken apart.

**It's time to see what I can do**

He released more of his ghostly powers as he created a stairway that was covered with shadows, but he knew there was more to the stairway as he walked up to it.

**to test the shadows and travel through**

**there won't be anymore pain for me**

Once he stepped on the step, the shadow disappeared as the step was revealed to be made out of skeleton bones. He smiled again and raced up the stairs, spreading his hands out, above the rails.

**I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I'm one with the horrors of the night**

**Let it go, let it go**

When he got to the top, Nico could only stared at the starless night.

**You'll never see me cry**

He ran to the middle and stomped his foot on the ground, revealing a glowing dark skeleton head.

**Here I stand and here I stay**

**Let death rage on**

Nico raised his hands into the air has the base of the skeleton rise up into the air. Many of the skeletons and zombies came out of the ground, building his newly home. Even though they're building some parts of it for him, but Nico helped out, by getting more black walls from the dept of hell. He slammed his hands down and the dead collapse into bones. As he held up his hand, he spun around as the picture of the skeleton head glowed.

**My power flurries through the rise of the dead!**

More of his power released. His new home was forming quickly than he expected. The windows, doors, and stairs were made out of skeleton bones, while the walls, cieling, and roof was made out of black walls.

**My soul is spiraling in malignant fractals all around**

He raised his hand into the air as a a chandelier made out of bones sprouted out, having only small flames that only let out a little bit of light.

**and one though skeletonize like an ghostly blast!**

As soon as the chandelier was made, Nico stopped what he was doing and clenched his fist. His new home was made and he released what he's leaving behind. His friends and family.

**I'm never going back,**

He took off his crown and stared at it. All the memories he had was only misery. Sure there was happy time, but that doesn't matter anymore. Nico smirked to himself and knew that doesn't matter anymore. No one needs him. There's no one alive that needed him.

**the past is in the past!**

Nico tossed the crown away. He shook his head furiously and smashed his hands through his hair as it became messy. He glanced down at his cornation outfit. He wondered if it's possible...

**Let it go, let it go**

He raised his hands and saw a shadow was cloaking from his feet and it his collar, revealing his new clothes. Then he began to walk to the balcony.

**When I rise like the king of ghost!**

Before he reached to the balcony, a long new cape that was made of shadows, came from his shoulders and down to the floor.

**Let it go, let it go,**

**that loner outcast is gone**

Nico approached to the dim light, it revealed his newly self. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, a brown tux jacket that has fur in the inside and a long cape flowing behind him.

**Here I stand in the dark of day**

When he got to his baloney, Nco stared at the dark graveyard with happiness.

**Let death rage on!**

He stared at his new home with pride and he knew no one won't disturb him every again.

**The dark never bothered me anyway**

As Nico stared at the chilling night, he turned around, closed the doors and snapped his fingers so he won't see another inch of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Next and the last Nico Frozen song is The First Time in Forever Reprise<strong>

**Also readers I want your opinion.**

**Since there are still some characters who are like Elsa, Anna, and Kristoph (sorry if I spelled his name wrong) in some way, should Jason have his version of Let it Go?**


End file.
